Sweet Retribution
by andymarx
Summary: AH. Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose. <em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. She refused to allow even minor, seemingly insignificant things, like her ex-boyfriend dating another one of her girl friends to affect her.<p>

Edward pretended to be her friend, even tried to hook her up with some guys with which he shared classes. She didn't bother to tell him how much it angered her; it would just bring about another unnecessary fight. He was trying to be nice, at least she hoped he was, and she couldn't complain.

It didn't mean she liked watching Chelsea and Edward walk around campus, hand in hand. Chelsea wrapped firmly around Edward's arm, Chelsea tucked under Edward's arm, Chelsea in Edward's tight embrace, Chelsea with her arms around his neck as she kissed him before running to her dorm.

It hurt and it reminded Bella too much of the times when _she_ was the only thing in his world, before everything went to shit.

Chelsea's too cute and bubbly and Bella just didn't know what Edward saw in her. Hell, she didn't know what Chelsea saw in Edward. Shady, miserable, depressed Edward. They seemed so mismatched to her, like night and day. She didn't know what they would talk about- certainly baseball and the latest happenings with Brad and Angelina didn't make for outstanding conversation.

They didn't just talk, though. Bella spotted them making out many, many times. It was pretty chaste, despite some tongue and gratuitous groping here and there. But they were doing it everywhere. In front of Chelsea's Lit class, against Edward's car, at an 80's-themed dorm party. The worst was when she passed them in the Quad. They were stretched out over a blanket, and Chelsea was laying on top of Edward's chest, shades obscuring both of their eyes as they once again made out, oblivious to the world.

And her.

Bella and Edward never made out in public. He was always for the idea, but she preferred to keep it in private. Now, she wanted some massive PDAs, to show the world how happy she was. She missed making out with someone.

It disgusted her, really. She expected more composure and control from Edward; he needed to grow up. Making out in front of strangers was so high school, and he wasn't in high school anymore. And Chelsea...well, that's how rumors got started.

Rumors. She got most of her "rumors" from Jasper and Alice now. It was easier to call them rumors than what it really was, a plea for information. Edward was now buddy-buddy with Alice and Jasper, and they all went on double dates and Edward hung out in their dorm. Jasper said Edward participated more in the class they had together, and he smiled and joked a lot.

Bella wondered if Edward and Chelsea were having sex. She knew Edward could drop his pants in an instant for the first girl that spread her legs, but she hoped Chelsea would at least pretend to have some virtue left in her.

Misandry. Bella had been accused of by some jerk in her stats class of being a fan of misandry. She knew something about that, but she was an equal opportunist, after all, and delivered just as much hate to the females of the planet. It was extreme, she knew that, but it was a harsh world. There would be no ya-yaing of the sisterhood between Bella and Chelsea. The lines were drawn, even if Chelsea didn't know it.

Deep down, Bella knew better than to feel betrayal and anger towards them, especially Edward. She broke up with him. He had the right to move on.

Still, it bothered Bella when Edward smiled oh-so-genuinely at Chelsea when she said something cute and awesome. She hated the way he would kiss Chelsea to shut her up, and Chelsea would kiss him when he started to get too negative about something. She despised the way he looked happier with Chelsea than he ever did with her.

A part of her didn't want Edward to move on. She wanted him to pine after her while she dated and she wanted him to know exactly what he was missing. When they broke up the last time, she assured herself that she would get herself together and find a guy that was hotter than Edward and better in bed than Edward.

Of course, then Chelsea shook her hips in his direction, Bella was still alone, and Edward was gone before she could tell him no.

Lonely. She was lonely. She missed chatting with Edward about stupid things, snarking at pompous assholes at the movie theater, eating the popcorn he fed to her while watching a stupid sitcom. They were nothing alike, but they managed to get on. Not anymore. Now, he found his puzzle piece connecting perfectly with Chelsea's.

Bella wouldn't allow it to bother her. She couldn't. She refused to miss him. She refused to have any regrets.

It still bugged her when Edward looked so happy, though. He managed to bounce back from anything that happened to knock him down. It was always so annoying. Rise from the ashes. Burn and reborn. Burn and reborn. It was his fucking life story.

Bella wouldn't let it get to her, even if she did hate to watch him move on from her. The need to be happy for him was there, but the fear always overshadowed the attempt at maturity. It scared her a little. He couldn't move on. She couldn't allow it, not until she did first.

Bella wasn't about to stay down. She had to get on with her life or die trying. She couldn't allow Edward to have the happy ending, not when he gave her so much pain. And even if a part of her still wanted him, she refused to have any regrets.

She was just so tired of being lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>The relationship with Edward was new. Very new. Still in the giddy stage new. Still in the <em>breathless when they kissed<em> new. Still with the giggling silliness new. And Chelsea loved it.

She called him her tall, dark, and handsome -_Handsome_ would suffice, he'd said-, he called her his strawberry daiquiri. She loved the pet name "Daiquiri," it made her feel like an audacious spy. It was so silly, and she even though she had publicly scoffed at names like "Bragelina" and "TomKat," she found them secretly precious, and it thrilled her to no end to actually be involved in one of those "cute" relationships.

She had never been in a relationship like this, with the cutesy names and the forehead touches and the caresses and the soft whispers in her ear. He was just downright gentle and treated her with care, and it was nice.

It came with a price, though. Her growing friendship with Bella halted in its tracks, and the whole thing between her, Edward, and Bella was nothing less than awkward at all times. Bella was a fantastic actress, though, and even hung out with the group every once and a while, never showing any sign of vitriol or pain. Chelsea decided not to walk around on eggshells in front of Bella- if Bella hadn't wanted her and Edward to date, then she would've said so.

Deep down, Chelsea was afraid that Edward was throwing himself into this relationship too soon. She had hoped for something free-and-easy, but he jumped into the boyfriend role far too quick, far too soon for her liking. It was almost like he was trying to overcompensate for something. She needed for him to be sure that he was over Bella, just so she wouldn't get hurt.

Edward assured her he was over Bella, so she decided to believe him, because she was falling for him as hard as she wanted to believe he was falling for her.

Chelsea wasn't in love with him yet, it was far too soon for talk like that. But she was into him. He made her smile. And he made her heart race. She had told her father about her new relationship, and her father was genuinely happy for her. He even suggested that Edward fly in during the summer, and she was thrilled, telling him to get the guest room ready.

Alas, her mother wasn't so pleased. She had sniffed that Chelsea should find a man with a job, who wasn't just spending daddy's money. After that conversation, Chelsea told her father to forget about the guest room and convinced Edward to take up some communications and writing courses, because the idea of dating the next up and coming writer was suddenly appealing. The more she thought about it, the more she found it to be romantic, and once Edward found out about what her mother had said, he even joked that they could be bohemians living in squalor together.

Chelsea also decided not to tell Edward that her mother thought they were moving too fast, too soon, and that the relationship would crash and burn before it had time to fully develop.

As the weeks and months went by, she found her inner romantic taking over and pushing aside all logic and reason.

Edward might not be completely over Bella, but Chelsea could pretend, as long as he kept smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Edward was flying high.<p>

Slowly, everything was coming together for him. Good enough grades that kept everyone off his back and he and Bella were still friends, or as close as they could possibly get.

And Chelsea was still around, making him smile and laugh.

It all seemed a bit foreign to him, really. His relationship with Chelsea was one big learning experience. Love wasn't pain and distrust. There was actual fun to be had that wasn't just in the bedroom. Of course, he hadn't had the chance to experience Chelsea in the bedroom yet, she just wasn't ready, but he was fine with it. There was a reason God gave him two hands, after all. He could be patient, it was a good virtue to have.

He was happy, and by God, it felt fantastic. He thought he would never be the same after Bella had walked out on him for the last time, but slowly, he was rebuilding. He felt rejuvenated.

His sister came to visit after Valentine's Day with her boyfriend of the moment. Emmett, some financial advisor from New Mexico. She actually looked like she was in love and he actually looked like a good guy and Edward was happy for them.

He wished Rosalie and her boyfriend good luck, leading them to the door just as Chelsea arrived for dinner, and Rosalie gave an eyebrow arch of approval before noting that Edward looked happier than the last time she had saw him with Bella. This was a good sign- even Rosalie was happy for him now.

Edward enjoyed Chelsea's company a lot. She was silly and witty, and never asked him too many questions that were light-but-bordered-on-suspicious. She never tried to listen to his phone conversations or flipped out when he was ten minutes late to their study dates. Chelsea was completely chill, and trusting. It was new, and he loved it.

He refused to think about Bella anymore. She definitely wasn't coming back, wanted nothing to do with him, and she was okay with him dating Chelsea. He couldn't think about how pretty Bella was or how she still made his heart palpitate. It didn't matter anymore, because Bella had left and Chelsea was doing those things to him, now.

"So, who would you rather," Chelsea paused from her seat on a bench near the Psychology building, holding up her spoonful of ice cream over her shoulder. "Elisabeth Hasselbeck, or Star Jones?"

Edward cringed from his seat on the back of the bench, throwing his arms over Chelsea's shoulders as she rested her back against his chest, propping her elbows on his knees. He watched people walk around the Quad for a moment, thinking before taking a bite of her ice cream. Strawberry shortcake. "Ouch."

"You have to answer."

"I'm so going to get you- Star."

Chelsea's nose crinkled up in disgust, and she looked up over her shoulder at him. "_Seriously_?"

Edward nodded, leaning down and leaning a quick kiss on the tip of Chelsea's nose. "I fear Hasselbeck's gigantic Bible," she gave him a wide grin, and he smiled back innocently. "I have to look out for myself, here."

Her brow furrowed in thought for a moment, her eyebrows rising as he kissed her again. "Mm, fine. Your turn."

"Hasselhoff or Billy Bob?"

Chelsea groaned, her eyes shutting tightly as Edward started to laugh. "Edward! You know they both creep me out!"

Edward tugged her ponytail gently. "Answer!"

She swayed left and right in an open display of indecisiveness, a pained expression on her face. "Mm..."

"Hasselhoff. Definitely Hasselhoff."

Edward and Chelsea both looked up, catching Bella in front of them, small and dark with her too large bag flung over her shoulder.

Her makeup was a mask, dark eye shadow and crimson lips and hair that fell over her face. Too big shades nearly took over the top of her head, and her clothes were dark and bland enough to make her blend in with the normal people. The smile on her face was taut and thin, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was a whole new person, colder, he thought.

Edward forced a tight smile at the sight of her frustratingly blank expression, his arms winding around Chelsea's shoulders. Bella had no reaction to him moving on, none whatsoever, and none right now, as his rested his cheek against Chelsea's soft hair.

Maybe he wanted her to be a little bit jealous. Just a little. It wouldn't hurt. "What's going on, Swan?"

She shrugged. "Nothing. Killing time before my next class," she eyed Chelsea's cup of ice cream. "Strawberry?"

"Shortcake!" Chelsea said cheerfully, holding her cup out. "Want some?"

Bella cringed, shaking her head. "No- just had a big lunch."

Chelsea nodded, glancing down at her cup. "Edward did, too, but that didn't _stop_ him from eating half."

Edward rolled his eyes, resting his chin on top of Chelsea's head. "Chelsea, we've been through this. You're a visitor on MY island. You play by my rules, and that means I can eat your freaking ice cream, woman."

Chelsea pouted slightly, stabbing her spoon in her ice cream and leaving it there. "It's mine, though. And I can come to your island whenever I want."

"Get the fuck off my island, Chelsea!" he exclaimed, smiling when she laughed. "I'm fucking Ibiza, and you're ruining the party.""

Bella pressed her lips together, smiling grimly as she nodded. "_About a Boy_," she said matter-of-factly.

Chelsea grinned. "Seen it? Isn't it wonderful?"

"Saw it," Bella paused, glancing at Edward briefly. "Edward used to make me watch that and _Easy Rider_ all. the. time when I slept over-" she cut herself off, lowering her head as she started to flush. "When we hung out."

Edward's smile faded as the awkwardness of this meeting slammed into them, and he coughed, straightening up in his seat and his grip loosening on Chelsea. "Chelsea hasn't been introduced to British humor," he said as gently as he could, and was relieved when a more composed Bella looked right at him. "I'm schooling her in good cinema."

Chelsea nodded. "We're watching _Shaun of the Dead_ tonight."

Bella's eyes dropped to the grass once more, a shaky sigh escaping her as the embarrassment hit. She blinked rapidly, lifting her head and forcing a smile on her face. Never let the hate show. Strike when they least expect it. Fuck them all. "Enjoy."

Edward's eyes locked on Bella's, and for a moment, he saw fire in them. Refusing to back down, he nuzzled his nose against Chelsea's hair, keeping his eyes on Bella. She dumped him. It wasn't his choice. She had no right to be angry. "We will," he curtly replied.

With a nod, Bella spun on her heels, walking away from them.

Chelsea watched Bella walk away, sighing. Even if Bella was her frenemy at best now, she couldn't help but feel bad for her. Bella looked sad, alone even, and she felt responsible. "I feel bad," she muttered, beginning to play with her ice cream. "Maybe we should've waited..."

"She could've said no," Edward muttered, holding out his hand for the ice cream. She passed it over, and he fed her a spoonful. "Let it go."

Even still, he couldn't shake the look in Bella's eyes. The look she gave him. It had been there for only a second, maybe he imagined it, but he saw something.

Vindictive.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Bella was a woman on a mission.<p>

Edward was happy, ridiculously so, so she had to move on, and fast.

Maybe she was jealous, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't allow it to bother her, which is why she decided to hook up with Peter one night after his radio show.

She watched him through the window as he worked, her eyes following his hair as he ran his hand through it, watching it flop back over his forehead. She resisted the urge to storm in there, cutting those stupid bangs off, and just kept watching him as he talked.

He noticed her halfway through the show, his face falling in shock for a moment before getting himself together, offering her a kind smile and a wave.

Bella waved back, her lips curling in the easy smile she had perfected for her father over the years. She also knew she looked good. Perfect makeup, straightened hair, outfit that showed off her best assets. Extra perfume, and she had everything she needed in her bag.

She was a woman on a mission.

It had been months without sex, now. She missed having sex every day, every other way, twice in one night, all day sporadically. She missed strong hands on her breasts, her hips, her thighs, her ass. Full lips on her neck, practiced tongue on her neck, flicking over her nipples. Fingers running over her lips, curling inside her. She missed have her back arch when she came, missing the heavy breathing and the soft moans, missed cumming multiple times, missed making her partner groan with a jerk of her hips.

Bella was nothing but determined. And Peter was a sure thing.

"Bella!"

She blinked out of her reverie, giving Peter a smile as he walked toward her. "Hey."

"What's up?" he asked with a grin. "Came to see the show?"

She fixed that perfect smile into place, making it waver in faux-abashment. "Came to see you."

Bella needed to get out of her funk. Edward had moved on, Edward wasn't sitting at home, depressed and missing her. He had a pretty girl on his arm who he made out with a lot. He was getting affection while she was stuck at home nearly every night, punishing herself with a push of her hand between her legs as she thought about the man she had shoved out of her life. She was still alone, while he was moving on. It sickened her.

There was no justice in the world. At all.

Peter wasn't much of an actor, unable to hide the shock from his face as he registered Bella's revelation. "Really? Just me?"

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Just you. I loved the show tonight, and I've been thinking about you," she paused, hoping she looked sexy enough. "Wanna go somewhere quiet? Talk?" Even as the words left her mouth, she was mortified, unable to believe she was doing this. However, she refused to blush, she refused to allow herself to get embarrassed. She was a grown woman with needs, even if the performance she was putting on made her die a little.

Yet, she was on a mission. It needed to be done, and quick. Edward needed to be fucked out of her system.

He might've been a sucky actor, but he caught on quick, his eyes widening in shock. "What?"

She tilted her head, her fingers gently touching his wrist. She ran the pads of her fingers over the back of his hand, her nails teasing the skin faintly. "I said I've been thinking about you. A lot. And now I want to get you all to myself for a little while. Do I have to be more explicit?"

Peter flushed, shaking his head quickly. "N-No! It's just sudden. Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Are you sure? Can't we go on a date first or something?"

Bella fought back the urge to roll her eyes, fixing that smile back on her face. "Peter...let's just go somewhere quiet," she pleaded as his gaze softened, and she knew then that she had him. "Please."

She was just sick of being lonely.

Peter's mouth wasn't at all like Edward's. He kept kissing her mouth until she pushed his head down to her neck, and he eventually got the hint. His tongue was longer than Edward's, but with less skill- he didn't know what to do with it. His hands were shaking, and hers were too, but she was nothing but determined.

She was going to have a good time, even if it killed her.

Bella knew she wanted to be fucked. He was gentle, waiting for her to make the first move, and it annoyed her to no end. He removed his own clothes, then tried to help her. She kept waiting for him to throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off, to grab her face when she grabbed his, to clutch her hips until there were bruises, but he didn't. She didn't want the soft lovemaking Peter was attempting, she wanted that intense, rough fucking that Edward gave her when she arrived at his apartment late at night, pulling off her clothes before she reached him. She missed having her toes curl.

She wanted a release, a good, hard fuck, but Peter wasn't having any of it.

Bella kissed him hard as he moved faster, harder until he responded, but it wasn't enough. She dug her nails into his back until he let out a grunt of pain, her legs wrapping tightly around his hips, but that wasn't enough. Finally, she pulled at his hair, biting down on his lip at the same time, and then, an angry shout of pain, and he was fucking her and she was closer to the edge than she had expected to be.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the sensations rushing and pulsing in her. She focused on the friction and the sounds of their moans.

Peter didn't even moan like Edward. Edward was harsh and carnal and it came deep from inside him, she could always see it on his face, when he was about to come. Peter looked more nervous, not concentrating as he fucked her, and she shut her eyes tighter, holding on to his hair as he moved on top of her.

Bella bit her lower lip as she came, trying not to say Edward's name.

* * *

><p>Things start going downhill for Edward near the end of the school year.<p>

Bella abruptly started dating Peter to everyone's surprise, and suddenly, Edward wasn't so content with his life.

He knew they were fucking. He would catch her pulling in to the college after he had dropped off Chelsea at her dorm. He would pick Chelsea up in the morning, and Bella would be at Peter's car, in the same clothes from the night before. She was already fucking Peter, and he hadn't even seen Chelsea naked yet.

It had taken him almost two years to get Bella Swan in his bed, and now here she was, spreading her legs for Peter, probably days after dating him.

It wasn't the fact that she was dating- and possibly fucking- Peter that annoyed him so, it really wasn't. It was the pure fact that she was performing. She was pretending to be happy. She laughed extra loud when he passed by with Chelsea, turned to kiss Peter when Chelsea asked to join them for lunch. She was putting on an act, and it was pathetic.

At least, that's what he kept telling himself. He needed to tell himself that, just so he wouldn't start thinking. Just so he wouldn't start wondering if she had a thing for Peter when they were dating. If she was using the moves that he had coaxed out of her with him. He couldn't kill himself over this. He refused to.

To make matters worse, Chelsea was going back to Boston for the summer.

Edward did his best to ignore this piece of information, choosing to focus on anything but. Unfortunately, that means focusing on Peter and Bella, the new couple of the fucking year. He hated the way Bella flung her arms around Peter's neck the way she used to do his, the way she wrapped her arm around his waist as he walked her to class.

He fucking hated her for still affecting him.

One day, he spoke to Peter. He didn't know what had come over him, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and he had convinced himself that he was doing Peter a favor.

"Don't get too comfortable, she's going to freeze up soon enough."

The look in Peter's eyes told Edward that maybe, just maybe, he should've kept his mouth shut. If he wasn't convinced then, Bella's surprise visit to his apartment later that day did the trick.

She stormed into the apartment, eyes blazing as she dropped her bag on his floor. No more friendly banter, he supposed.

"You're an asshole!" she said angrily, and he stood there stunned for a moment. "What- don't remember your little contribution to MY relationship?" she tried again.

Finally, he stood, walking toward her. "Bella, relax."

"No!" Bella said, her voice shaking with rage. "I-I'm in a relationship now and I'm happy and you have to respect that! You have no right to-"

He laughed. "I didn't do anything!"

She blinked rapidly, shaking her head in disbelief. "Yes you DID. I can't believe you! I let you be in a relationship with Chelsea and-"

Edward raised his eyebrows, a pure annoyance growing into a pure, abrupt anger. "You _let_ me? For the record, Chelsea wanted your permission- she felt like your blessing was more important than what we had. I didn't owe you shit, I asked you for _her_ sake."

Bella's eyes narrowed at his words. Her heart was pounding, he looked genuinely pissed, and she hated to admit just how attractive it all was. "Just stay the fuck out of my relationship, Edward."

Edward shrugged briefly, meeting her gaze head on. "Stay out of mine, and I'll stay out of yours."

Bella's jaw clenched as their eyes met, and wordlessly, she leaned down, picking up her bag and storming out towards the door of the room.

He couldn't allow it to end like that, with her getting the last word, so he settled on, "How long did you wait to fuck him, Bella? Two, three hours?"

She slammed the door behind her, leaving Edward in a cloud of anger and her perfume.

Bella's arrival made him regret the act of kindness. The anger in her eyes, however, made him relish the fight that had followed. He missed that rush.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>"Hold on- let's talk for a minute."<p>

Edward rolled his eyes, climbing off Chelsea and flopping down on the couch. All he wanted was a night alone with his girlfriend. A night to forget the rest of the world, especially Bella-fucking-Swan and her bullshit. He just wanted to make out with his girlfriend, and she wanted to talk. Typical. "You're really ruining the mood. You're leaving in less than ten hours, you know."

Chelsea sat up, combing her fingers through her hair. "I know, but..." she slid on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. Now was the time, and she braced herself for his reaction. "I was talking with my mother, and I started thinking about the whole being apart for the summer thing...maybe we should take a break."

His face fell, and he quickly stiffened as she rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. "What? Why?"

Anxiety flashed in her eyes, and she frowned, shaking her head helplessly. "Summer vacation, Edward! Three months! My mom was saying it's going to be hard, really hard, to stay faithful, and I think she's right. I'm not stupid, you know."

He laughed at her explanation, slowly relaxing as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't be over dramatic," he murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek softly. "If you want, I can come to Boston so it won't be hard...I can even meet your parents like we talked about-"

She laughed nervously, moving her head to the side as he started to kiss his way down her jaw. There he went, going for the ideal. He wasn't even thinking about all the horror stories she had told him about her childhood, all the spite and disapproval under the veil of motherly guidance. "Um, no. I hate my mother, and I don't want to punish you with that when you've done nothing wrong to me."

He grinned. "Hey, I give very good parent. I can charm their pants off," his smile faded as Chelsea continued to frown. "You don't want them to meet me?"

"No, I don't want you to meet _them_. They suck."

"Chelsea. I-"

Chelsea swallowed hard, gazing down at her lap. "Edward. I'm not ready for you to meet my parents, okay? We haven't been going out that long."

"But you've told them about me, right?" he asked softly, and he sighed when she nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

She shrugged briefly. "I get judged for everything...I'm not ready to put you under the microscope, Edward. Also, consider this a test of our relationship. If we can survive a summer apart, then we can get through this and I know for sure that I can brag to my parents." It wasn't the absolute truth, but maybe it would make him shut up.

A chuckle escaped him, unable to take the conversation seriously. "What- are you ashamed of me?"

"No!"

His hands drifted down to her ribs, and he gently shook her. "You're scared I'm going to cheat on you with my Astrology teacher? I only said she was hot once-"

Chelsea giggled, covering her face with her hand. "_No_..."

He laughed, pulling her hand away from her face. "But how is this testing our relationship? We're going to be on a break!"

"_Exactly_! We'll be on a break, so I can spare you the wrath of Mommy Dearest. And I'm just trying to be realistic. Three months without contact is a long time, Edward." A sigh escaped her. "I'm trying to be an adult, here."

"So, wire hangers aren't an appropriate gift, then? Ever?"

"Please stop."

Edward slouched in his seat, a frown on his lips. This was definitely not how he saw her departure happening. He expected tears, not a three-month break and a reasonable, adult conversation. "I'm not liking the new, adult Chelsea Afton."

"Well, too bad," Chelsea touched his face gently, forcing him to look at her. "We're young and moving a little bit too fast. So date a bit. Look around the shop. Date, and then we'll go back to this. No questions asked. I don't want to know who you're doing, and I'm sure you don't want to know who I'm doing."

"You're not going to be _doing_ anyone."

Her eyebrows rose. "Possessive, much?" she rolled her eyes when he didn't respond. "Be that as it may, I might flirt a bit..."

Edward shrugged, pouting just a bit. "That's okay, I guess."

Chelsea grinned, kissing his cheek quickly. "Don't pout!"

"I'm just going to miss you," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. "That's all." And that was the truth. The honest to God truth. If it were up to him, she wouldn't leave. Strangely enough, she kept him sane. He wouldn't have to think about how bad his life had sucked until then, about how Bella kept haunting him. Chelsea kept him busy. "I'm really going to miss you."

She smiled at the admission, a sigh escaping her. He was definitely making it harder for her to leave. She hadn't expected that to come out of his mouth, and yet, there it was, a moment of weakness. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"So, this is our last night, huh?" he murmured.

Chelsea nodded slowly. "Yes. Tomorrow, it's the airport," she smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "But right now..." her mouth brushed over his cheek as she tilted her head, pushing her mouth against his. He returned the kiss, and her smile grew. "Right now, we're still a couple."

"I'll drink to that," he whispered as she kissed him again.

"Use the vacation as a time to hang out with your friends."

"What friends?"

She laughed. "You have friends!"

"Yeah. Right. Mm, Bella's stuck in Forks, maybe I'll hang with her," Edward said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Before Jasper inevitably wants to go to Vancouver."

She sighed, kissing him again. "You'll thank me for the freedom, because when I get back, it's back to the old ball and chain..." she trailed off, her smile fading. "Are you really going to hang with Bella?"

Edward frowned at the faint look of distress in her eyes. "You don't want me to?"

She shrugged. "A girl can worry, can't she? A guy is friends with his ex...I'm allowed to get paranoid," she smiled grimly. "I'm awful, right?"

"No. Just honest. You're still a cool dame, though," he smirked. "Besides, we won't be a couple after tomorrow anyways, my dear Daiquiri," he teased gently, his mouth drifting to her neck. "I can bang whoever I want..."

Chelsea snorted, running her fingers through his hair. "Don't get too excited, and I don't want to know about it. Keep your doings to yourself."

Edward was quiet for a moment, gazing into Chelsea's eyes and smiling when she grinned nervously. He loved her smile. The truth hit him then, that this was really their last night together for three months. He wasn't going to be around her for the whole summer, and he could've kicked himself for not making their final night more romantic.

He grinned when she let out a huff. "What?"

She giggled anxiously. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking at you," he said softly.

"I see that," she said with a smirk. "Why?"

"I'm trying to figure out where I'm going to kiss you."

Her smile faded, and she tilted her head, her brow furrowing in confusion. "My mouth isn't good enough?"

He shook his head, running his fingers over the band of her jeans, then underneath her shirt. "Your mouth is perfect, but I'm a greedy fucker, and I want to kiss you here," he kissed her cheek, biting back a smile when she grinned. "Here," his mouth drifted to her neck, his lips opening and suckling on her skin for just a moment. She gasped, the pads of her fingers pressing against the back of his neck, and he chuckled. "And here," his fingers moved up her torso, trailing up and down her stomach. "Here," his fingers slid between her breasts, resting on the small fairy necklace he had bought her a couple of weeks ago.

"_Here_," he whispered, kissing her mouth softly. The kiss was slow and deep, enough to leave her breathless when he pulled back. "Tell me if I'm going too fast."

Chelsea shook her head quickly, licking her lips and trying to recover from the sudden shift in mood.

This was going to be it for her. She could feel it in her body, she was ready again. She was far more excited than she had ever been since they started dating, and as long as she didn't start to remember that Edward probably fucked Bella on this very couch, she would be fine.

"Where else do you want to kiss me?" she said breathlessly, her long fingers curling around Edward's wrist, hesitantly moving his hand down her body.

Edward stifled the groan rising in him as Chelsea slipped his hand between her legs, and his eyes closed when she let out a small cry at the slightest push of his fingers. His fingers pressed tentatively against her jeans, and he swallowed hard, burying his face against her shoulder. "God- anywhere. What do you want? Tell me."

"I want..." she trailed off, biting her lip as he started to move his hand there, back and forth. A sob nearly escaped her as pleasure gradually began to rush through her body. His mouth had found her neck again, sucking on her skin as he carefully slid on top of her, applying just a bit more pressure between her legs.

Chelsea closed her eyes, trying to focus on Edward and what he was doing. His other hand cupped her breast, his thumb running over the fabric and grazing her nipple. She gasped as he started to put more pressure between her legs, his mouth moving down between her breasts.

"Are you sure about this?" he said breathlessly against her skin. If she said yes, he was going to make her see stars. If Bella wanted to fuck Peter's brains out, then he was definitely going to show Chelsea a good time. Chelsea deserved a good time. He was going to give it to her, if she said yes. "Tell me to keep going,"

"Yes," Chelsea managed, her fingers fumbling with the top button of her jeans. "Please, Edward..."

His head dipped down, and Chelsea could feel the room begin to tilt as he pulled her jeans and underwear down to her ankles, his fingers and mouth working her.

It was the first time in months that she had some sort of sexual contact with anyone, so many long months. It wasn't half bad. She could feel the moans and cries coming from her lips but she couldn't hear them, a dull white noise drowning them all out as she became blinded with pleasure.

This was what they meant when they said things just happen. Edward just happened in her life. Edward made her smile, he made her feel safe. And now, Edward was doing something with his tongue and his fingers and oh, God, she couldn't breathe. Her back arched as he thrust his fingers in her, and she just couldn't breathe.

Then, through the white noise and the relentless strokes of his fingers and the flicks of his tongue as the pleasure mounted and mounted, Chelsea could hear Edward loud and clear-

"Let go."

Then, she did.

* * *

><p>Bella bid Peter adieu one sunny Monday morning at the airport, wishing him an awesome summer in LA. He grumbled about working the entire time, and she promised him some heavy relaxation when he returned.<p>

Normal wasn't cutting it for Bella Swan anymore. He was sweet and reliable and all too nice, but she was bored. The company was nice, the support was great, but something was missing. There was no intensity. The sex wasn't fantastic.

She was convinced she had an addiction. And its name was Edward.

A couple of years ago, Bella never would've dreamed she would be addicted to Edward Masen. Rather, being addicted to sex with him. This was what she missed the most about him. The conversation always made her smile, the comfort was unbeatable, but it was the sex that made her feel alive. The sex and the fights, both with the same amount of intensity and passion that forced her to experience life.

Even with Peter there, she still found herself finishing the job long after he had drifted to sleep. Every single time, she thought about what Edward used to do to her, and every single time after she came, she felt guilty.

After the fourth time Peter failed to live up to her very high expectations, Bella stopped feeling guilty. He was nice, he was sweet, but if she needed to think of certain things- certain people- to get off, then so be it.

Yet, she knew it was wrong- all wrong. Peter deserved better. He deserved her undivided attention. She was all about Edward and his ways, so she needed to change that before Peter caught on and dumped her. Being alone wasn't an option, she was going to fix herself.

Frankly, she was glad he was going to be gone for three months. It gave her time to get herself together. She was done having Edward on the brain, it was time to get rid of him.

She kissed Peter goodbye, and tried to feel something other than indifference.

When Peter disappeared into the crowd, she turned, tugging on her skirt as she walked her car. She was distracted as she started her car, wondering how exactly she could get Edward off her mind.

_A fight would have to do._

* * *

><p>"I'm going to miss you," Chelsea hugged Edward tightly, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to miss you so, so much," she whispered.<p>

"Call me every day," Edward replied, pulling back and cupping her face in his hands. "Every night. I want to hear how much fun you're having."

"I want you to have fun too, Edward."

He blinked, finally breaking their gaze as he glanced at the ground, ashamed. He didn't know why he felt guilty, he hadn't done anything. Yet. "I will."

Chelsea licked her lips, cupping his face in her hands. "Promise me you won't waste away in that stupid apartment."

"I promise to get some fun in the sun."

She gave him a look of warning. "Date, but don't fall in love."

He grinned knowingly, leaving a quick peck on her forehead. "Date, but don't cop a feel."

She rolled her eyes, picking up her bookbag and flinging it over her shoulder. "You're such a dork."

"You love it, Daiquiri."

"I do," she gave him a sad, little smile as he pulled her to him once more. "Last night meant more to me than you will ever know, Edward."

Edward silently leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. It was the exact same thing Bella had said when they first slept together. She had been half-asleep when she said it, her face pressed between his pillow and his arm, but she had said it.

He didn't want to think about Bella anymore.

Chelsea pulled away from Edward's embrace, wiping her lip gloss off his lips. "Later, Edward," she whispered, giving him one last kiss before backing to her ramp.

Edward's eyes remained on Chelsea as she disappeared into the crowd, and he was surprised by the sharp ache in his heart, like he was never going to see her again. Like this was it. "Bye, baby," he whispered, even though she was long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Edward was shocked by how quickly he fell into old tricks. Not so shocked, it was like Jekyll and Hyde with him. Once the angel was gone, the devil came out to play.<p>

He had driven back home thinking about Chelsea. Last night was great, even if he was frustrated. She had gotten off, and that was all that mattered to him. Even when she had wanted to return the favor, he wouldn't let her, because it was her night. It didn't matter- he would take care of himself, then mope around for the rest of the day.

Then, as promised, he would go out and have some fun. A beer with Jasper, big whoop. It was a simple plan, really.

What he hadn't expected was Bella in his apartment when he arrived back. He knew he should've asked for his key back when she broke up with him.

Naturally, she was there to fight. Always there to fight, the fight always got him excited. She had ranted about something that he couldn't quite catch, but the second she mentioned Chelsea, he was pissed off. She knew just how to mention Chelsea, just enough to get under his skin. It was too early in the morning for this shit, and she was really pushing him.

Words were exchanged, hurtful words – Motherfucker. Cunt. Fucking loser. Frigid bitch. – held back from months of trying to be too friendly and a night of one person walking out for good.

Bella called him a slut, he always knew she was the man in their relationship, so he called her a whore. Hell, he had to compensate for the removal of his balls somehow.

She literally pushed him and he pushed back. Not hard enough to hurt her, just enough to piss her off, it was all kindergarten stuff, really. She shoved him again and he nearly dragged her to the door by her elbow. He knew she didn't mind him grabbing her because he was such a pussy that would never physically hurt her. He managed to get his hand on the knob, and she was being dragged and her heels dug into the floor as her nails attempted to cut flesh, and they were struggling.

Then, to no one's surprise, he fucked her hard. She started it.

Her teeth ran over his bottom lip as he ripped her stockings, letting her undo his jeans. She was climbing up his body before he even had her pinned against the door. He was grinding against her and she was thrusting back and he barely got her to the bedroom before she was writhing and moaning. Their story wasn't over, it was never over.

He wasn't thinking about what he was doing; his dick was doing all the talking, he was sure. This was months of frustration and anger and a lot of hurt and want, and they were both taking it out on each other in the best and the worst way possible. Her mouth alone still brought out things in him.

She remembered where the condoms were. Of course she would, she helped go through a whole box once upon a time, and soon, he was inside her, sliding in and out and there was friction and her back was arching. Oh, God, he missed that ache. Her kisses were hard and wet and rough and he met each one, hurting her just as much as she was hurting him.

When he came, hard and sharp as she broke skin down his back, he wanted to die.

Back to square one.

Once an asshole, always an asshole.

* * *

><p>Chelsea smiled at the sound of Edward's sleepy voice. Waking him up before eleven was always wrong. "How are you this morning, Handsome?"<p>

Edward grinned faintly, the lie already forming on his lips. "Doing just fine, Daiquiri."

"Doing anyone fun?" she teased with a laugh.

"No," he lied softly.

He didn't want to think of it. He and Bella had fucked all morning the day of Chelsea's departure, and apparently, Peter's as well. It had continued throughout the week and into the weekend, and he finally had a moment to himself to relax. He had managed to get out months of pent-up aggression, both sexual and emotional, and by the end of it, he was spent.

She had slept curled at his side that first night, her cool hand on his torso, her hair brushing over his chest. When he had woken up, he was confused for a moment before the "oh, fuck" shock hit. He had run to shower, still shocked, but the surprise wore off when she joined him in the shower, dropping to her knees and her mouth sliding over his cock.

Ever since then, it was just like old times. He couldn't believe he was back there, that he had fallen so quickly.

Currently, Bella was doing some errands. She promised to be back later, and he felt like shit for saying okay. Just like old times, like they had never broken up. The whole thing was fucked.

The guilt was killing him most of all, and he just needed to not be talking to Chelsea at the moment.

"Come on, not even a make out?"

He stiffened, quickly growing annoyed with her persistent questions. This was Bella's doing, he was sure. Before, he would've played along with Chelsea, humoring her, and now, he had no patience for it. He had tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend, and now, it was the same old story. Jekyll and Hyde, indeed. "Why would I tell you?"

Chelsea paused, slightly surprised by the sharp tinge in his voice. "Because we've built our relationship on honesty, but our friendship is first and foremost?"

"There's no one."

"Lies!" she said shrilly, waiting for his equally over-dramatic response.

"Chelsea. Stop it." Edward's shoulders slouched, and he wanted nothing more than to be off the phone with her. "I'm by myself. I swear."

Not exactly a lie.

Chelsea was quiet for a moment. "Hey- what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're in a bad mood."

"I just didn't get any sleep."

"But-"

His eyes narrowed. "Who are _you_ fucking, if you're so curious about my extracurriculars?" Chelsea was silent, and Edward dropped to the couch, feeling his chest start to tighten. "What."

"I kind of made out with a friend from high school," she said softly. "We got drunk at this game bar and a game of truth or dare started-"

"Okay."

Chelsea sighed shakily, her shoulders slouching at the evenness of his voice. "We're on a break, Edward. You promised me you would have fun."

Edward blinked rapidly, not wanting to think of Chelsea kissing another man, even if he was busy fucking his ex. He couldn't. He couldn't when he was doing worse, far worse, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. And angry. "Oh, I'm definitely going to have fun _now_."

"Edward, don't."

"Don't what?"

She inhaled deeply. "Don't be like this. Please? We were doing so well- just don't get mad."

He laughed, shaking his head. "I have to go."

"Okay..."

The hurt in Chelsea's voice made Edward's heart ache, and he hated it. He just wanted to be angry without his stupid conscience butting in. "I'll talk to you later," he said quickly, hanging up on her. He closed his eyes as the guilt settled in and made itself comfortable. They were on a break, but he felt like he was cheating on her.

He knew he was. He was cheating on his new girlfriend with his old one. He was a fucking mess. Once a fuck-up, always a fuck-up.

Edward felt like throwing up.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose. <em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Bella stopped returning Peter's phone calls about a month into her "thing" with Edward. She felt less guilty that way. He would call while Edward was fucking her in his shower, or while she was riding him on the couch, or while she was pinned against the wall and Edward between her legs, and she made sure from then on to turn the phone off before she entered the apartment.<p>

It was only a summer thing, anyways. An unspoken agreement, at least to her. They would fuck during the summer, get their kicks, and would go back to their respective relationships when school started again. She thought it naively cute that Chelsea granted Edward a free vacation away from their relationship, a free pass to fuck around.

At least, that was the way Edward had described it. Either way, he seemed baffled and shocked by how awesome and confident Chelsea was, but Bella knew the truth, saw it when Edward first confessed- Chelsea was allowing him to stray so she wouldn't have to worry for three months. Chelsea was a smart girl.

She decided not to tell him that Peter wouldn't be so understanding about her summer activities.

Bella had fallen back into old routines again. She spent hours over at Edward's place. Dinner, small talk, a lot of sex, some more empty chatter, more sex, and then she would leave. But now, it was less about making it home before her dad woke up and more about just leaving before it all got too awkward.

They joked around like friends, but barely talked about the arrangement. It was something that had just happened, and Edward never rejected her, not once. She loved being touched and being wonderfully sore again. She was less tense. Happier. She didn't care if Edward looked helpless and miserable, she felt free.

Unfortunately, Peter started to call Bella four times in a week. Every message angered her, every message ripped her away from her perfect little bubble of sweat and friction and heat.

"Bella, it's me. Just called because I missed you. Call me back."

"Guess you're out having fun, huh? Working, maybe? Call me."

"It's me, again. Call me? I miss hearing your voice."

"It's me. Call when you feel like it, okay?"

She didn't return his calls, not wanting to be brought back to reality just yet. She ignored Peter's existence completely, smirking at Edward as she peeled her tank top over her head, her body already damp with sweat and her hands shaking in anticipation as his dark eyes burned into her skin.

* * *

><p>"You look happy with Chelsea."<p>

Edward stared at the ceiling of his bedroom, focusing on a tiny crack in the plaster. Bella lay next to him on her back, her arms thrown over her head, fingers trailing along the headboard. "I am."

"All the time?"

"Most of the time," he paused, hating where this conversation was going. He preferred the small talk, the raspy promises to fuck his brains out, the whispered pleas of harder, faster. It kept him from thinking. "You look pretty happy about Peter, do you want to talk about that a little bit?" he snapped, shooting her a glare. "I'm _dying_ to know what you fucking see in him."

Her lips pressed together tightly, and she brought her arms down, crossing them over her bare chest. "No. We're not talking about that."

He rolled his eyes. "Big surprise."

"Shut up. Jealousy doesn't look good on you."

"Yeah, well, it looks _fantastic_ on you."

Bella was silent for a moment, gazing at the ceiling. "Do you regret what happened with us?" she asked, her voice gentler now. More open.

Edward felt his wall crumble ever-so-slightly, and he sighed, refusing to look at her. "Sometimes I wish I had done things differently. Do you?"

"No."

He nodded, allowing the sting to pass. She would never change, and he hated himself for still being so drawn to her. Maybe even still in love with her. He fucking hated her. "Of course not."

Her jaw clenched slightly. "It doesn't mean I didn't miss you. But I don't regret what I did."

His brows furrowed at her sudden defensiveness. "Well, I'm not sorry. Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I can't change it," he said quietly, almost coldly as he readied himself for the blow he was about to deliver. "And Chelsea is in the picture now. Regardless of what happened between us, and what I feel or felt for you...I got a second chance. Chelsea's my second chance and I'm not going to screw it up after this summer."

She laughed faintly, refusing to let his words break her. It was so harsh, so final. Even though she had assured him they were through, she herself had hoped for a reunion, someday. Now, he was dealing low blows. In bed, no less. "What if you're just making the same mistake again?"

"I'm _not_."

"How do you _know_?"

"I can feel it. It's going to be better this time," he said it with more confidence now, finally turning to face Bella. He wanted to see her face for this. "She's going to be my second chance."

Bella turned her head slowly, meeting his gaze head on. "I think you're wrong," she said icily, her voice shaking. "Wrong. I think we're both meant to be miserable."

His eyes narrowed. "How do you know?" he muttered.

Her smile was bitter and cold. "Well...you're naked in bed with _me_. Not her."

Edward rolled his eyes, rolling on his back once more and refusing to admit that she had a point. "Fuck you, Bella."

Slowly, she slid over to his side, smiling as her mouth opened and fell on his chest, her tongue circling his nipple. His breath hitched, and she sucked harder. She loved their own special brand of foreplay. The insults, the anger. Even when they were actually fighting, it was hard to beat that rush.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered against his skin, her smile growing when his hand buried itself in her hair.

* * *

><p>"I miss you."<p>

Edward finally returned Chelsea's calls, just because of those three words left on his voicemail. She sounded tired, like she hadn't slept in a bit. "What's up?"

She laughed faintly. "Daddy's got me riding horses again...and taking care of them. Needless to say, I'm not twelve anymore and it's not so much fun."

He smiled slowly. "Speaking of fun, are you having any?"

"Yes. My family's not so bad, when we're not talking. What about you?"

"I'm having a lot of fun."

"Good..." she trailed off, and her silence alarmed Edward. "Alice said she hadn't seen much of Bella. Have you seen her?"

The truth. Nothing but the truth. "Yeah."

Chelsea's silence was deafening. Finally, she laughed, and it was nervous. "I know we said _don't ask, don't tell_ with this break, but..." she sighed. "Are you and Bella-"

"No!" The denial was too quick, too loud, and he cringed. He should've told her the truth. He should've been honest and now, there was a lie. A big, fat lie between them.

He didn't want to lie, but their last night just stuck in his head, when she first asked about Bella. Chelsea was insecure. He couldn't disappoint her. He didn't want to see the light fade from her eyes, like Bella. He didn't want to hurt her. "We just hang."

She let out an obvious sigh of relief. "Oh! Good! That's good," she laughed faintly. "That's good because she's with Peter and-"

Edward closed his eyes, running his hand over his face. "Tell me about your horses," he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose. <em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Since he first started having sex, Edward had always used protection of some kind. Never, not once, did he have sex without a condom.<p>

Until now.

Bella was on his lap, undoing his pants, and her hands and mouth were everywhere. She was pressed up against him tight, and her hands were warm and soft, and things were admittedly heated. She slipped up, then down, and he gasped at the contact as she let out a soft moan, for it was different, so different.

"Bella-" he choked as she started to move. "Let me get-"

"One time," she gasped, clutching his shoulders tightly. "Just this once..."

"God- I need a-"

"You're good, you're perfect..."

Bella wasn't one to give up safe sex for a good fuck. This wasn't anything like her. The one time he ran out of condoms was the time he went down on her until she was fully satisfied, and she had given him head and a great handjob. He got her off again with his fingers, and it was still fantastic, but this was so fucking different.

This time, there was no control. She didn't wait for the condom, didn't even bother looking for it, didn't bother asking for oral or even offering to hold off until he went to the store or anything she usually did when there wasn't protection around.

It was different, so different, and she was so tight and wet and he could feel his body tensing with each thrust.

There was no reason to stop now.

He turned on the couch, and she wrapped her legs around his ass as he thrust hard into her. Hungry cries escaped her, and she held on to his back as he pushed hard, her jaw clenching as she met every thrust. Each jerk forced Peter from her mind, threw Chelsea out of sight. Summer was almost over, and Edward was already growing distant. She couldn't allow it.

Edward grunted, feeling himself ready to explode, ready to come, and he gasped, gathering himself up on his hands. "Bella-"

"Keep going, come on, come on," she said through gritted teeth, almost incoherently, her nails digging into his torso.

"God-" he panted hard, on his knees now. He just needed to pull out, needed to come somewhere, anywhere but inside her, to retrieve some of his sanity.

Bella's hands slipped down his body, gripping his hips as her legs tightened around his ass and the back of his thighs as she started to come. She fucked him hard, quick, rough jerks, and she gasped when he groaned. "Come on," she whispered shakily, her eyes closing as she writhed beneath him. "Come on, come on-"

Edward closed his eyes tightly as he came inside her, feeling himself all inside her, feeling as she clutched around him, and he kept pumping into her, quick jerks that made him grunt in pleasure and made her gasp and hold on to him tighter.

She moved slower now, her eyes still closed as she rolled her hips against his, silently loving the wetness of their bodies, sweat and saliva and other bodily fluids. A smile perched on her lips as she felt him pull out of her, and she sighed, pressing her knees together as he rolled off, resting at her side.

Edward was silent for a long moment, forcing the anger building in him to the back of his mind at the blatant manipulation. "Why did you do that?" he muttered against her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm on the Pill," she paused, giving him a playfully suspicious look. "What- do you have an STD or something?"

"No," he said quickly. "Do you?"

"Of course not. I'm clean."

"So am I."

"Okay, then," Bella said lightly, forcing herself to keep it causal. She was going to make sure he relived her. Over and over. "It was one time. Don't dwell." Edward glared at her, and she rolled her eyes. "What- I can't live dangerously? One time?"

Edward gazed at her, hoping she was right, that this was a one time thing. "You're allowed one time," he muttered.

Bella smiled, pleased. "Good! You can't say that wasn't an experience. We had fun."

After a long, silent moment, Edward laughed, burying his face against her neck. "You're crazy," he whispered against her skin. He was quiet for a moment, licking his lips. "Are...are we trying this again?" he asked softly. "Are we..." he trailed off, shrugging. "Are we?"

Bella didn't respond, running her fingers through his hair as she gazed at the ceiling. She refused to let the skip of her heart get to her. She refused to let her heart control her anymore.

Summer was almost over, and he was going to be hers, forever now.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose. <em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>This was what Bella decided on her way to Edward's apartment from the airport that morning in May.<p>

She was going to rid him from her system. She was going to have him until she tired of him, and then she was going to leave. She was going to force herself to fall out of love with him.

All through the summer, she had tried in vain to hate him, but the love was there, deep. But as the summer passed, and he continued to talk and think about Chelsea, she loved him a little bit less. It made it all easier, really.

Funnily enough, during August, Edward started to shift. He became more affectionate, more sarcastic, more like her Edward. He had stopped pretending, and her Edward was back, in the flesh.

Every time she started to enjoy it, she reminded herself of what he did, and how quickly he had moved on from their relationship.

He fucked Tanya, the thoughts tormenting her for days, and then moved on before she could. Every time she thought about it, it hurt and pissed her off, and he was going to understand exactly how she felt.

Edward was going to understand how she had felt, he was going to experience it firsthand. And she was going to finally move on and be happy.

* * *

><p>Edward gasped as Bella clenched around his cock, his mouth opening as a sharp groan came out. He came inside her, and her hands held on to his hips, her back bowing as his hips pumped against hers. "God-" he grunted, his mouth falling on her shoulder.<p>

She smiled as he lifted his head, allowing him a kiss as their hips slowed. "That's what I like to hear..."

"I can't stop thinking about you, baby," Edward whispered against Bella's ear, pulling out of her and rolling off to the other side of the bed. "You're all I think about."

"You're addicted," she murmured, stiffening up as he tried to pull her to him.

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder lightly as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on. Don't go all guy on me."

"Are you in love with Chelsea?"

Edward's smile faded. "I thought the answer was obvious," he said dully.

"You wanted to be."

"I did."

Bella nodded, patting his forearm lightly. Just what she wanted to hear.

* * *

><p>Bella was waiting for Edward when he came home from La Push, sitting on the couch in her dark clothes and that mask of makeup that she had gotten rid of during the summer.<p>

He ran a hand through his damp hair, unable to stop the anxiety now coursing like electricity through him. "Hey."

She lifted her head, gazing at him as she stood. "Had fun?"

Edward nodded quickly. "Yeah. It was crazy- the beach was fucking packed...the end of summer rush, I guess," he stared at her, concerned. "What's up? Something wrong?"

Bella shifted her gaze to the floor, unable to even look at him. If she looked at him, she would break. Revenge was a dish best served cold, and he was going to understand torment and jealousy. He had to, if she was going to move on. "Summer's over," she said dully. "And so are we."

He laughed, not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm sorry, too."

He laughed again, louder now, and his hand slammed against the shelf as he looked for some support. This wasn't what he had expected. He had expected to call her, asking what she wanted to do about Peter and Chelsea. He had expected her to tell him that they should get back together. He was waiting for it.

This wasn't at all what he was expecting when he came home.

"No- what do you mean we're over?"

Bella finally lifted her head, her expression blank and her blue eyes cold as ice. "We had our fun, and now summer's over."

The rage was boiling in Edward now, he couldn't stop it. "You. You had your fun," he spat bitterly. "I was falling-"

"Not my problem."

"Why are you so cold?" he demanded gruffly. "You can't fucking treat people like this, Bella."

Bella merely shrugged, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I never said this was a relationship, Edward. You assumed. When you assume..." she trailed off, moving for the door. She avoided his intense, furious gaze as she walked past him.

He laughed bitterly. "Peter is going to fucking love this."

"Go ahead. Tell him," she shook her head grimly. "Chelsea won't be so thrilled, would she? I mean, if Peter found out..." she left the threat hanging there, meeting his eyes briefly before turning and continuing her walk.

Her hand was on the door handle when she heard the loud crash, a vase hitting the wall. She stiffened up, throwing the door open and walking out. Her heart cracked slightly at the sound of another crash and the shouts, and she walked faster.

She could move on now. He won't be able to, and that satisfied her slightly. She always got the last word, and there was always punishment for bad deeds.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Chelsea flung herself into Edward's arms, squealing as she glanced around the apartment. She hugged him tightly, inhaling deeply and breathing his scent in. "Hi," she whispered against his neck.<p>

"Hey," he murmured, running his hand through her hair.

One week. One week since Bella had fucked him over sideways. One week since he trashed the apartment, and one week since he paid thousands of dollars in damages. One week since he broke down, and it was time to go back into the routine. She was so happy to see him, and he never felt more guiltier. It was all a lie. It was all bullshit.

"I missed you," he said softly.

She pulled back, smiling at him brightly. "I missed you, too," she grabbed his hand, leading him to the couch. "Come on. Tell me about your summer. Do anything fun?"

Edward stared at Chelsea as she sat him down, wanting to cry then. She still looked at him with admiration, with unbiased affection, but she wouldn't. She definitely wouldn't. "I did someone fun," he mumbled.

Chelsea's smile wavered slightly. "We said we weren't going to talk about it."

"I-I know. But you need to know, before she tells you."

She blinked rapidly, releasing his hand. Her chest hurt, physically hurt, and she tried to stop the stupid tears from welling in her eyes. "Oh my God..."

Edward swallowed hard. "We were on a break-"

"You _lied_ to me. I asked you and you lied to me."

He shook his head, trying again. "Chelsea. We were on a break, and I was alone. I was alone and lonely. Bella was around and there was history and it just happened. It just happened, and the break was your idea-"

She laughed softly. "I...I know I said we should be friends and make it casual over the summer, but..."

Edward chuckled, the asshole slipping out before he could stop it. Jekyll and Hyde, courtesy of one Bella Swan. "What- are you telling me you didn't screw around?"

Chelsea stared at Edward blankly, her shoulders slouching as her mouth curved into a frown. "I kissed a guy. Once. Nothing more."

"You said we were-"

"I know what I said, and I'm trying to be the cool girlfriend, Edward...but it's _her_," Chelsea finally turned away from him, wiping at the tears that fell down her face. "Anyone but her. Anyone."

Edward sat there, watching Chelsea cry and unable to move, unable to stop her. He had to go for the lesser of two evils in his argument, now. "I-I still fucked around. It was just with Bella. What's the big difference?"

She turned, and there was anger in her eyes now. "The big difference is that you were in love with her, Edward! Probably still are! I would've accepted anyone else, but this? And then you LIE to me!"

Edward laughed bitterly, unable to believe that he was back here again. Same story, different girl. Maybe Chelsea wasn't so different after all. Maybe he underestimated her feelings for him. She was hurt. Genuinely hurt, and the look of anguish on Chelsea's face was the same as Bella's on that night, so many months ago.

"I didn't want to lie to you," he whispered.

Chelsea shook her head, wiping at her eyes. "I-I know I said...I thought I could be the best girlfriend ever and..." she trailed off, a sob hitching in her throat. "Did you tell her you loved her?" she suddenly looked nauseated, jumping to her feet. "On the couch. Did you..."

Edward stared up at Chelsea, unable to move. "Does it matter?" he asked dully.

Her face crumbled, and she quickly looked away. "That was where we- and you went...oh my God," she covered her face, inhaling deeply. "I keep seeing it..."

He wanted to get up and hold her, kiss her, calm her, but he couldn't move. Couldn't budge. "Chelsea, please. Let me explain-"

"No," she coughed, and rubbed at her eyes roughly. She was silent for a moment, her lips pressing together as she struggled not to cry. She waited, waiting for Edward to talk, to explain himself, to make it all better, but when he didn't, didn't say a word, she hated him just a little bit.

Chelsea pushed her hair behind her ears with shaking hands, turning on her heels and rushing for the door. "I'm going to go," she mumbled.

"Chelsea-"

"I can't do this right now. I need to think. I need to think."

Then, she was gone, and he was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>Bella stared out the window blankly, a sigh escaping her before she closed her eyes. The roar of a plane taking off drowned out the world around her, and she welcomed it, allowing it to fade away any thoughts of Edward.<p>

Summer was over, and she had her fun. She fucked him out of her system, and she was ready to move on. Yet, like any addict, she knew she would have relapses and cravings. Hopefully, Edward wouldn't be around to catch her when she fell off the wagon.

He was already lost, buried between the future that was Chelsea and the sordid past that was her, and she wanted it to stay that way. She was always the stronger one in their relationship, whatever it was. She liked it that way.

She refused to feel guilty. She just needed to move on.

Bella's eyes opened as her name was called, blinking slowly as she focused on the people walking past her.

Peter appeared down the long stretch, bags in hand, and she climbed to her feet, fixing a smile on her face that Peter had long since associated with happiness.

He held out his arms, and she walked into them robotically, hugging him tightly like other people were hugging their loved ones around her. He embraced her warmly, and she did her best to mimic it.

For a moment, just a moment, Bella wondered when exactly she had gotten so cold.

It didn't matter, anymore.

Peter wasn't Edward, but he was as safe as could be. He wouldn't hurt or torment her. He would love her without question.

He would have to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sweet Retribution_**

* * *

><p><em>From the ashes, the phoenix rose.<em>

_Bella Swan wasn't one to stay down for long. Even when the odds were against her, she would stand up tall, and see it through. This time wasn't any different. She was a woman on a mission and she would strike when they least expect it._

* * *

><p>He is always ready to be punished and abused for being bad, for being a horrible person, for being weak. Edward looked for it, was even attracted to it. He did it for the company, so he wouldn't be alone. Bella made him feel like nothing, but at least he wasn't alone.<p>

Now, Bella didn't feel anything at all towards him, and he was alone.

Chelsea felt something towards him, maybe even loved him, but he was still alone. Weak. Broken.

Edward laid on his bed for what seemed like days. Jasper stopped dropping by, management stopped knocking, and he forgot what day it was. All he could do was lay there and recount his sins and think of what his life had become.

Bella was gone, long gone. No phone calls, no e-mails, no messages, nothing. He was officially out of her life. She meant what she said. She was with Peter, probably, whether he liked it or not.

Chelsea never called. Another story over before he had reached the ending. He didn't even get to pick his ending, Chelsea had chosen it for him. He had picked his adventure, and Chelsea skipped to the end for him. He had no say, and he felt powerless. Weak.

He had gone all in, bet his life, and the house won. The house always won. He was fated to be alone and miserable for the rest of his natural life, he was convinced. It was like some warped jail sentence, some punishment.

Edward closed his eyes, refusing to think about the past anymore.

He inhaled deeply, smelling strawberries and vanilla, and he opened his eyes slowly, trying to see through the brightness of the room.

Chelsea stared down at Edward, shaking her head. "Are you done being stupid?" she asked icily.

He didn't respond, staring past her at the ceiling.

Her eyes softened, and she leaned down, gently cupping his face in one hand. "Are you done? You need to be done," she murmured, her gaze one of concern. "Time to get up."

"I can't," he finally said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, you can."

"Get the fuck off my island," he mumbled, tearing up as she laughed through the sob that sliced through the room.

Chelsea's smile was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He wanted to feel her soft lips and run his hands through her hair. He really missed her. He had forgotten how much he missed her.

Edward licked his lips slowly, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, Chelsea."

She ran her fingers down his jaw, a sigh falling from her lips. "Bygones, Masen," she leaned down, leaving a faint kiss on his forehead. "Now get up and get yourself together so we can hang."

"You still want to be my friend?" he asked, the crack of surprise in his voice making him cringe.

Chelsea shrugged. "It's a start, right?"

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. It is."

"Good, so hurry up."

She started to pull away, but he reached up, cupping the back of her neck and bringing her face down. Their lips met, and she smelled so good, he couldn't stand it. Her lips parted and he kissed her harder, wanting her approval and her love, needing it.

Chelsea finally pulled back, resting her forehead against his. "I'm still here, Edward," she whispered against his lips. "Catch up with me."

Edward opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the space Chelsea had just occupied. He sat up, looking around the room for any sign of her. Anything- the scent of her perfume, the squeak of her Chucks, anything. There was no one else in the room. He was alone.

He felt like crying, and he climbed off the bed before the tears could fall, walking to the living room. He sat on the couch, his eyes falling on his cell phone on the coffee table. Even if there were messages, he didn't care what they were. He had a phone call to make.

Bella was gone, long gone. He needed to move on.

He swallowed hard, picking up his phone. Slowly, he scrolled down his phonebook, by names of people he couldn't pin faces to, through ghosts from his past. He needed to carry on, he needed to move on, he needed to move forward.

Chelsea's name was highlighted, and he stared at it for a moment, at the little smiley face she had added after the "a" when she had typed herself in. He could see her smile then, and he wanted her to look at him the way she used to before. He needed it.

Bella would be back, eventually, like clockwork. He would welcome her, like clockwork. Yet, for now, he needed Chelsea. He wanted her.

Edward dialed Chelsea's number, slowly placing the phone at his ear. She just needed to pick up.

The ring-back echoed in his ears, washing away to a dull white noise as he waited for Chelsea's beautiful voice to fill his ears.

The white noise continued, and he waited.

* * *

><p><em>"History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce." ~ Karl Marx<em>

The End.


End file.
